Circus Baby
Were you looking for her scrap version, or were you looking for her brother or her father? maybe Ennard, the robot she and the other animatronics made? the Clown, also known as just "Baby", and originally known as Elizabeth, is the focal character of Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location and a returning character in the Ultimate Custom Night. She is the former mascot of Circus Baby's Pizza World and Circus Baby's Entertainment and Rental before becoming her future self, Scrap Baby. Appearance Circus Baby is an animatronic with red pigtails, as well as a frilly red crop top with a matching skirt. Under her skirt she wears red and orange striped panties which can only be seen in an error in her game files She has many features relating to a clown. Her facial features include a pale face, long eyelashes, rosy cheeks, red lips, a red nose, bright green eyes, and vibrant blue eyebrows. She appears to have blue pins sticking out of her arms and legs, and her skirt. She also holds a microphone in her left hand, similar to Funtime Freddy. She has a fan with an orange outline around it on her stomach, she is also wearing red jester shoes with little, golden bells resting at the tips. Like the other Funtime animatronics in Sister Location, Circus Baby's endoskeleton consists of a combination of both robotic parts and metal, tube-like wires that are arranged to form what almost looks like a layer of muscle tissue. Like the other funtime animatronics and the springlock animatronics, she has five fingers instead of the cartoonish four fingers. Circus Baby stands at 7.2 ft. tall, shown in her blueprint, making her second tallest animatronic in Sister Location, next to Ennard. It also shows on her blueprint that she weighs 585 lbs. Audio Quotes ---- ---- }} Sounds History Role in Sister Location Click Here. Role in FNaF World Update 2 Click Here. Ultimate Custom Night Circus Baby's mechanic is identical to Nightmare Bonnie and Nightmare Mangle. She only attacks once per night and when she appears in the RIght Hall, the player must purchase her plush toy from the Prize Counter (the price of her toy depends on her difficulty setting). Once her toy is purchased, she will not attack for the rest of the night. Gallery Baby's Jumpscare.gif|Circus Baby attacking the Player. Circus Baby UCN.png|Circus Baby down the Right Hall. BabyTroll.gif|Circus Baby from the UCN troll game. CircusBabyBTS.jpg|Circus Baby from FNaF's 3rd year anniversary. Prize Corner.png|Baby's Plush In The Prize Corner Trivia *UCN marks the first time Circus Baby has actively attacked the player, despite the fact she didn't have any jumpscares in her debut game, Five Nights At Freddy's: Sister Location, excluding a startling scene in one of the minigames. *Circus Baby, Nightmare Mangle, and Nightmare Bonnie were originally planned to also be countered by closing the right door, but this was removed due to Scott believing that it made them too easy to avoid. So buying the corresponding plushies for the corresponding animatronics is the only way to avoid them, since they can now each break down the door. *The three plush animatronics' jumpscares can be avoided another way, however- without buying their plushies, and as long you keep the camera focused on them, they won't attack the player. *She is one of the only animatronics that came from Sister Location to open her faceplates in her jumpscare in UCN, the other being Ballora. *She is voiced by Heather Masters, the actress who also voiced Scrap Baby. *Circus Baby's icon is reused from the Baby clock in the Primary Control Module in Sister Location. Navigation Category:FNaF:SL Category:Female Category:Animatronics Category:Baby Category:Voiced Category:Humans Category:Speaking Category:Others Category:Funtime